


Familiar Warmth

by Eli_Se1523



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Dead Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Se1523/pseuds/Eli_Se1523
Summary: Dream visits Techno's grave.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Familiar Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> (TW) Death, Intrusive thought(s), loss of a loved one.  
> Do not read if you are triggered by any of the above.

Dream walked up the hill, holding a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. Having lost his lover in an accident, he had never felt the same. He could feel the emotions he once had deplete, leaving him numb and empty. The bed, which he and his lover spent so many nights together, was lonely and cold without the other male. He could hear his unique laughter, the most wonderful sound to him, still ringing in his ears. The things he would do to hear it again.

If only he was fast enough. He would still be here. He would still be happy and alive, in Dream's arms.

He reached the top of the hill, welcomed by a gravestone, Techno's name had been carved into it carefully, reminding him of his loss. There were more flowers at the foot of the stone. Perhaps Wilbur, Philza and Tommy had visited him before Dream had. He found himself gently caressing the smooth, round edge of the stone, perhaps remembering the fond times he had with him.

"Hey, Techno." He greeted out, a sad smile forming on his face, placing the flowers beside the rest. He'd always come here, talking with the tombstone like it was Techno himself. "I-I won MCC, just like you predicted. But, without you there, that win didn't feel like one, to be honest." He ranted, feeling some emotion return. He sat on the grass, telling the tombstone about his day. "I-I really miss you, y' know? I wish I could hug you again." He said, feeling his eyes water. "I-I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you..." He choked out, tears running freely down his cheeks. "I'm also fucki-ng sorry, Techno." He was sobbing now, the grief overwhelmed him.

Wouldn't it be better to end his life, and see Techno again?

Perhaps he was going crazy, but he swore he felt a warmth on his shoulder, perhaps comforting him in the only way it knew. The warmth spread, around his shoulder and onto his chest, an invisible hug by an invisible force. Dream leaned into it, savouring the warmth. It reminded him of Techno, those times when he would comfort him after a bad day, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him lovingly. Dream wept silently, but the thought of death was no longer there, replaced with a will to live, for Techno. 

After all, he was sure Techno didn't want him to end his life just for him. If not, why would that comforting, familiar warmth stay with him even after he left his gravestone?


End file.
